Weapons
__notoc__ Weapons are used by Warframes, Sentinels and enemies in combat to damage. Weapons can be leveled up for more mod energy to apply more capability. There are three main weapon types used by Warframes: Primary, Secondary, and Melee weapons. Sentinels also have a single energy weapon that is leveled up independently. Usage Weapons in Warframe obtain Affinity(XP) when used in combat. When enough Affinity is obtained, the weapon rank increases, up to a maximum rank of 30. The weapon's Mod capacity is increased by one point per rank, these points limit what combinations of mods you can equip. You can double the Mod capacity by using an Orokin Catalyst on the weapon and decrease the Mod capacity requirement of the mods used by affecting the Polarity of the mod slot. Leveling up weapons grants 100 Mastery Points per level (for a total of 3,000 Mastery Points) to the player. Once a weapon has been leveled up, it cannot be purchased again and leveled up for more mastery points. Only levels attained beyond that of the first time around will add points. However, Dual Weapons will add more points, such as the Akbolto and the Dual Broncos, if you mastered their respective single weapons. Many Melee weapons have cosmetic "skins" that can be applied in the color pallet option menu. These skins often change some attributes of the original weapon. Weapons have eight mod slots. Installing and removing mods can be done freely, when a mod is removed you gain back all mod capacity that was being used by that specific mod, now available for use with any other mod. A new player will start with the MK1-Braton, Lato, and Skana as their default weapons. Attributes * Weapon Type ** The basic function changes with type. i.e. shotgun vs rifle, or dagger vs heavy. Also, ammo types change. * Physical Damage ** How much damage is dealt to health and shields, consists of Impact, Puncture and Slash damage. * Elemental Damage ** The type of damage the weapon naturally deals. i.e. Penta deals Blast damage. * Accuracy ** How accurate a shot will hit its intended target. i.e. weapons with high accuracy will have smaller recoil spread cone and vice versa. * Reload Speed ** How quickly the weapon reloads. * Magazine ** Number of bullets per magazine. * Charge Attack ** How quickly a weapon can be charged and damage it does from a charge. * Critical ** The chance that a weapon will land a critical hit and damage it does from a critical. * Status ** The chance that a weapon will land a proc depending on the damage types. * Fire Rate ** How quickly the weapon fires its ammunition. Semi-automatic weapons have their fire rates very highly affected by frame rate, easily resulting in fire rates around half the intended value. * Total Ammo ** Total number of ammunition that can be carried (including magazine). * Polarities ** If the weapon has a Polarity slot. * Conclave ** How much a weapon is worth in Conclave. Bug Equipping only a secondary gun in your inventory will result in the weapon's name not being displayed in the Squads' Arsenal Overview. This will make it appear as if you only have a Warframe equipped. However, you will still bring said secondary with you into any mission. Category:Browse